Footie Pajamas
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: "Please?" May whined. "Please, Drew, please?" May is going to nag Drew forever if he doesn't let her wear the footies out shopping. Drew refused to let her go in them at all costs. May pouted and crossed her arms. "Drew, either you let me go in my footies and you get unlimited kisses. Or if you don't let me wear my footies, then you don't get any kisses for a month." CS one-shot.


_Merry Christmas everyone! So, I got this inspiration when I went to Disneyland for my little sister's birthday. While we were there, probably around, like, eight o'clock or something the winds started to pick up. So, I brought my trusty sock monkey footie pajamas and I wore them! :D It was kinda funny, cause some people were complimenting me, while others were looking at me all funny. :P Hey, you shouldn't be afraid to show off you love for something, and I love footie pajamas! :D So, let's get this-hopefully-cute story underway! Please review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do _not _own Pokémon, only this plot! _

_**Drew's POV**_

I have the best girlfriend ever. Most girls I've dated were the girliest and hated video games. Or just hated what boys like, but my girlfriend is different. May actually likes playing them.

May and I were sitting in her room playing Grand Theft Auto on her Play Station. It was fun, but there was a downside. She was whooping my butt.

After a while, May started complaining. "Ugh," she complained. "Why's it so hot in here?"

"That's because you're wearing footie pajamas," I said, amused. She was so forgetful sometimes. I motioned to her red and blue striped, sock monkey, footie pajamas she was wearing. She's sixteen, but a child at heart. Wow.

May looked down and grinned. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Aren't they cute? I bought them at Target yesterday!" She started playing with the sock monkey attached to her right foot.

I smirked and flicked my hair after pausing the video game. "Not as cute as you," I flirted.

She blushed cutely before replying, "You're so cheesy."

"And you love it," I flirted again. It came out more as a demand than a fact, though.

"Of course," she beamed.

"May!" May's mother, Caroline, called from the main floor. "Drew! I need you to head to the store for some groceries." We both yelled 'okay' and went to the kitchen. There, Caroline was writing a shopping list. "Here, darlings. Thank you!"

"Mom, you always send us out shopping." There she goes again with her complaining. May pouted and crossed her arms, refusing to accept the shopping list.

"Can't you ask Max to do it or something? You always ask me when Drew's here!"

Caroline shook her head. "Today Max's girlfriend is over so I can't ask him."

"Why not?" May demanded.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to go peek in his room and see what they're doing? It's easier to ask you guys since you just play video games." I could hear Max and his girlfriend laughing and uh, yeah. Awkward.

"Fine," May said, snatching the shopping list from her mom's hands. Caroline thanked us and left to finish her businesses. "Alright, Drew, let's go!" May gave me a 'will you drive me?' look.

"Alright," I said, defeated. She cheered. I always lose when it comes to the faces she makes…

May grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. "Aren't you going to put your shoes on?" she asked me.

"Aren't you going to change?" I questioned back with a smirk.

May frowned. "Why?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll let you go in public wearing those," I said firmly, pointing at her pajamas.

"And why not?"

"Do you really want to go out in public and have everybody staring at you?"

May shrugged carelessly. "I like attention. You know that."

"May, we are _not _leaving until you change."

She pouted. "Please?"

"No," I said, not letting her pout get to me the second time. She was a great actress, and as I said, she can convince me to do almost anything she wants me to. I hate it, but May on the other hand, loves it.

"No," I said. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Pretty please with a Cherubi on top?" May asked again, ignoring my question.

"No," I said. She was now right in front of me. She wrapped both her arms around my neck and put her lips dangerously close to mine. By instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Please?" she asked again before brushing her lips on mine for a few seconds. May was teasing me, but I was not going to let her win. "Please?" Now she was kissing me really slowly to tease me even more.

"No," I said. She can kiss me all she wants, but I am not going to change my mind.

"Fine," she said stubbornly. "Then I'm not kissing you for a month." May started to pull her arms away but I grabbed them. She gasped.

"Oh yes you are," I said, trying to kiss her. She moved her head to the side, so I ended up only kissing her cheek.

May looked at me with a playful smirk. "Drew, either you let me go in my footies and you get unlimited kisses. Or if you don't let me wear my footies, then you don't get any kisses for a month."

I had a little mental debate with myself. Unlimited kisses sounded really appealing. Being embarrassed in front of hundreds of people, however, did not. After a few minutes of her playing with my hair, kissing my cheek, and pouting, I finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can wear your footies," I grumbled. Lost again.

"Yay!" she cheered and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She and I both froze after that. That was the first time either of us has said that. Her face was completely red now. "I-I m-mean um…" she sighed and I just stayed frozen. Did she really mean it? "B-but, I d-did mean it, Drew. I-I guess it just s-slipped out. I'm s-sorry."

I smiled at her flushed face. After she said she meant it, I finally unfroze. She loves me, and I love her. That's all that matters. "What's there to be sorry about, May? I'm glad you said it, because I love you too."

Her face immediately brightened, and her face turned even redder, if that were possible. "Really!? You mean it?!"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I really do mean it." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her again.

"To think, this all happened over an argument of whether I should wear footie pajamas or not." She giggled. I smiled at her and was leaning in for another kiss-

"May, Drew?" Caroline called from the living room. "Why are you two still here? I need you to get me some groceries, hurry up!" Caroline called from downstairs. May giggled again at my annoyed face and gave me a peck on the lips.

"C'mon, let's go!" she exclaimed while dragging me down the stairs.

_All because of those sock monkey footie pajamas… we are never getting rid of those things._

_**~Fin~**_

_Aww! See wasn't that cute?! I know it was shorter than what I usually do, but I wrote this out on six inch papers. Yeah… But anyhoo, I hope you liked it! PWEEZE review! :D Dey make me SUUUPPPEEERR happy! :D_

_**Ps. **__Thank you Citrasama for helping me edit and make it better! :D I appreciate it! _

_~CeeCee~_


End file.
